The invention is in the technical art of disposable containers for storing liquids, such as potable water, and extractors stored in the containers for removing liquid from the containers.
Water historically was stored and transported in bags made from animal skins and earthen jars. Leather flasks and glass and metal bottles were later used as portable containers for water and other liquids. Plastic bottles, metal cans and paper cartons are presently used to store milk, carbonated beverages and fruit juices. Glasses and cups are normally used to drink these beverages. Tubular plastic straws are also used to draw liquids from cups and containers. The straws are packaged in paper envelopes and boxes separate from the cups and containers. A separate inventory of straws is required which increase costs and reduce consumer convenience. Soy sauce, mustard and sweet and sour sauce are packaged in plastic envelopes. One edge of the envelope must be ripped open so that the contents can be squeezed out onto food.
Liquids have been packaged in closed flexible plastic bags. Straws are packaged with the liquid in the bags. The straws are forced through seams in the bags so that the external ends of the straws are used to suck the liquids from the bags. Examples of plastic bags accommodating liquids and straws are disclosed by W. S. Schneider in U.S. Pat. No. 3,074,612 and A. Feldman in U.S. Pat. No. 3,730,336. Straws mounted on containers storing liquids are disclosed by W. Koudstall, A. Thomas, and J. L. Lewis in U.S. Pat. No. 4,806,021 and J.Xuan in U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,614. The straws must be forced into the container so that the straws can be used to suck liquids from the containers.
The invention relates to a liquid storing pouch and an extractor for removing liquid from the pouch. The pouch and extractor are made of low cost, disposable and recyclable materials, such as plastic films. The pouch has an outer flexible wall enclosing a chamber for storing the liquid. The upper portion of the wall is collapsed to allow movement of the liquid in the chamber and the easy penitration of pouch by the extractor without increasing the pressure of the liquid in the pouch. The extractor is an elongated tube or stiff straw stored within the chamber storing the liquid. The liquid is confined to the chamber until it is removed from the chamber with the use of the extractor. The pouch prevents contamination of the liquid and extractor and permits the transport of liquid without the use of expensive bottles and cans. In use an end of the extractor is moved through a portion of the wall of the pouch so that the tube can be used to draw liquid from the chamber.
The invention also relates to methods of making and partly filling the pouch with a liquid with an extractor located within the pouch. A pouch having one open end is positioned to receive an elongated linear tubular extractor. The extractor is inserted into the chamber of the pouch through the open end thereof The extractor may be subjected to ultra violet light to kill foreign agents before the extractor is inserted into the chamber of the pouch. A metered amount of liquid, such as water, fruit juices, wine, schnapps, tea, and milk, is dispensed into the chamber accommodating the extractor. The extractor in an alternative process can be inserted into the chamber at the same time that the liquid is dispensed into the chamber. A spray of liquid is dispensed into the chamber to reduce the amount of foam on top of liquids that generate foam in the chamber to facilitate the dispensing of liquid into the chamber. The level of the liquid in the chamber is below the top of the pouch. The side walls of the pouch are forced together with pressure plates to reduce the amount of air in the chamber and establish a partial vacuum in the chamber. Atmospheric air pressure collapse the side walls of the pouch together and allow the pouch to be squeezed without substantially increasing the pressure of the liquid in the pouch. The open end of the pouch is then sealed with one or more heat sealing bars. The upper portions of the side walls of the pouch are held together with the pressure plates during the sealing procedure to prevent air from reentering the upper chamber above the liquid in the chamber.